La saga des échecs
by Simakai
Summary: Reno vs Rufus aux échecs... attendez, Reno sait jouer aux échecs? XD


-Vous m'avez fait appeler, Prez'?

Rufus soupira profondément. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme… tout doux… même si c'était Reno qui venait d'apparaître. Rah, mais pourquoi Tseng lui avait envoyé le rouquin ?

-Où est Tseng ? C'est lui que j'ai appelé, non ?

-L'est occupé, là.

-Occupé ?

-Ben oui, occupé ?

-Comment ça, occupé ?

-Ben, il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec 'Lena, alors…

-Merci, l'interrompit brusquement le Président.

Il frotta machinalement les plaques de géostigma le long de son bras, agacé. Ah, ces manières… c'était bien un enfant des Taudis : aucune classe, une posture épouvantable, un accent immonde, des tatouages jusqu'au visage, et surtout, un regard si arrogant…

-Vous l'appeliez pourquoi, boss ?

-C'est trop te demander que de vouloir que tu m'appelles « Président » ?

-Vous l'appeliez pourquoi, Pré-si-dent ? lâcha Reno, mi-moqueur. Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez un problème ?

Rufus s'écroula sur le matelas de son lit d'hôpital et il soupira à nouveau.

-Pas vraiment… C'est juste que… je m'ennuie…

-C'est pourtant pas le travail qui manque, non ?

-Le docteur m'a interdit de travailler plus de trois heures par jour. Quel salaud…

Reno s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital de Rufus et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Le Président grogna, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment réagir.

-Alors vous avez appelé mon patron juste parce que vous vous emmerdez ?

-C'est le meilleur partenaire d'échecs que j'ai trouvé, marmonna Rufus.

-Des échecs, hein ?

-Je ne tiendrai pas compte de l'insinuation, mais que pour cette fois, s'irrita Rufus.

-Bah non, je vous l'ai dit, il est avec 'Lena, là…

-Reno…

Rah, ce qu'il l'énervait… il devait rester calme, sinon il allait avoir encore plus mal. Que ces blessures étaient agaçantes… Non, en fait, c'était Reno la chose la plus agaçante du moment.

-Alors vous voulez que je joue aux échecs contre vous ?

-Tu sais jouer aux échecs, toi ?

-Nop !

-M'en serais douté, tiens…

Rufus soupira à nouveau. Ça devenait une sale habitude. Complètement lassant. Sauf que ça aurait pu être pire… il aurait pu rester seul, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-Très bien, alors je vais te montrer.

OoOoO

-Mais il est taré, ce roi !

-Alors tu n'as qu'à te servir des autres pièces !

-Ces connards de pions ils avancent pas !

-Reno, c'est ton tour, essaie n'importe quoi…

-Le cavalier chocobo, alors… l'est joli.

-En « L », Reno, en « L »…

-Rah, mais quel connard de chocobo se contenterait d'avancer en « L » ? Et puis quelle tour _avance_ ? Et puis le fou, c'est un vrai killer, c'est pas normal…

-Je te trouve mal placé pour dire ça…

-Oh, allez vous faire…

-T-t-t, allez, joue, j'attends moi !

-Bon, ben j'vais prendre ce killer de fou…

OoOoO

-Tu joues en impulsif, Reno…

-J'ai plus que des pions et ce toi trop con ! Comment voulez-vous que je joue ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à défendre tes pièces plus importantes… Échec.

-Rah, c'est frustrant ! Et puis je suis sûr que vous avez fait durer le supplice en me bouffant toutes mes pièces intéressantes !

-Échec.

-M'en sortirai pas…

-Il y a un moyen, mais je ne te le dirai pas…

-C'est facile à dire pour vous, ça…

-Échec.

-Merdeuh ! Bon, j'essaie ça…

-Erreur fatale. Échec et mat.

Reno donna un coup sur le plateau et les pièces volèrent en l'air, puis retombèrent sur le lit. Rufus fut saisi d'étonnement, puis il se mit à rire incontrôlablement. Vexé, le Turk se leva et tourna le dos à son Président.

-Allons, ne fais pas le mauvais perdant…

-C'est officiel, je déteste ce jeu.

-Si tu ramasses les pièces, je te laisse filer…

Reno récupéra rageusement les pions tombés par terre, puis ceux du matelas, les posa sans douceur dans les mains de Rufus, et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Le Président se remit à rire, incontrôlable.

OoOoO

_Deux mois plus tard :_

-Bon anniversaire, Reno !

-Oh, vous auriez pas dû, les gars…

-Ta gueule, t'adores ça !

Tseng donna une bière à Reno, et la soirée d,anniversaire, fort festive et animée grâce aux nombreux copains SOLDIER et gardes et même civils des Turks.

-mais ils sont où mes cadeaux ?

-Au bar !

-Rah, je parle de vrais cadeaux, comme des paquets !

Tseng passa un paquet à Reno.

-De la part du Président, vu qu'il n'a pas pu venir…

Reno fut étonné pendant un moment. D'habitude, le Président était loin d'être aussi généreux envers ses employés… Il se décida finalement à déchirer le papier, révélant… une boîte de jeu d'échecs.

-mais quel con ! râla Reno, l'air boudeur.

-Ouvre-la, on sait jamais…

Reno obéit à son chef sans grande conviction, et il ouvrit, révélant des pièces… en forme de petits verres.

-Des verres à shooters ?

Tseng éclata de rire et entraîna Reno vers le bar.

-Et si on se faisait une partie ?

-Oh que oui, j'me sens hautement motivé à gagner, là…

4


End file.
